The Flamers' Victory party
by Missy-Bee
Summary: Most of you wanted it so here's the squel to the little boy who ticked everyone off. so all flamers of aguywhoeats this one is for you!
1. Missy settin' it up

The Flamers' Victory Party!  
  
Act one: Missy settin' it up!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own any anime characters. So, leave me alone! Got it!  
  
Author notes: Many people said I should do a sequel to "the little boy who ticked everyone off" I thought about it and said well I'm am working on three other stories and where would I find the time if it not a one-shot. Then I said on the other hand that little fucker cause too much trouble and all the reviews were great. So yeah, I will do a story and call it "the flamers' victory party" Then I said I invite all the flamers that flamed that stupid Aguywhoeats stories and any anime or whatever person they wanted. So let's get started. Please note that I already have Sesshomaur AKA Fluffy. He's my date for the party so none of you can have him and yeah you may invite Kikyo, Shippo, Naraku, or any other person you want expect Hojo that homo not allowed.  
  
Sesshomaur: That's right nor Inuyasha.  
  
Me: See told ya. Hey Inuyasha is allowed.  
  
Sesshomaur: He's a homo too. I hate him.  
  
Me: Fluffy behave.  
  
Fluffy: fine.  
  
Me: help me set-up.  
  
Sesshomaur: where the party at your place or what?  
  
Me: (thinks) I guess a club. I dunno it's up to everyone else.  
  
Sesshomaur: I have one request?  
  
Me: What.  
  
Sesshomaur: Lets get piñatas with Aguywhoeats face on it.  
  
Me: (laugh) Sure! Lets go to Costco and best buy!  
  
Sesshomaur: What about the flamers?  
  
Me: We'll come back and check them later. Cause I need ideas. Oh damn we have to go to Macy's too. I need some party/ club wear.  
  
Sesshomaur: where are getting all the cash for this?  
  
Me: remember when I told you about credit cards?  
  
Sesshomaur: yeah.  
  
Me: That's how.  
  
Sesshomaur: Oh. (Sighs) you going to be in debt.  
  
Me: yeah. (Throws on "gets the party started" By pink and leaves Sesshomaur)  
  
Sesshomaur: Review but remember she paying with credit.  
  
Me: Hush fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Yes madam.  
  
Me: One more thing fellow flamers the rating is R because you can do whatever the hell you want. Drug use, beer, sex whatever. I don't mind as long as not too many fights and no killing. (I think)  
  
Fluffy: damn.  
  
Me: I said I think. You better not try to kill your brother all night though.  
  
Fluffy: I won't. I kill before he gets to the door.  
  
Me: (Sweat drop form on my head.) Poor Inuyasha. (SIGH) I love you anyway fluffy. 


	2. A house party it is and hey I have guest...

Act two: A house party it is and hey, I have guests!  
  
@~@~@~@Author notes: Hey thanks for the reviews. Since I read your reviews last night only six I hop there more coming, anyway I like the idea of a house party. Only one question who the hell is Legolas? Oh well Leggy's Irish elf yeah Legolas can be your date. Okay one with the party!!!!!! @~@~@~@ * FYI=Oh and I'm sure you know thoughts are in ' these' and actions are in (these) and spoken stuff are followed after: or something.  
  
Me: Hey fluffy babe we have guests!  
  
Fluffy: I can see that! I can smell it too!  
  
Me: was up with you?  
  
Fluffy: I thought you read ALL your reviews?  
  
Me: I did.  
  
Fluffy sighs and rub his temples and lets out a rather loud growls. I myself is still clueless on why he is so upset. As I go and greet our guests.  
  
Me: don't mind Fluffy he is just in a bad mood.  
  
Sesshomaurfancall911 aka Dyana: That's because I'm here with Naraku instead of him.  
  
Fluffy: (lets out a growl.) That's why I mad!  
  
Now I let out a growl, as I'm quickly angered and don't EVER share anything with anyone except cute guys like Fluffy!  
  
Me: WHAT The hell so you rather me with her instead of me!?  
  
Fluffy: NO you always misspelling my name! It is Sesshomaur! Look at the wallpaper on your desktop for crying out loud! Or better yet learn how to spell woman!  
  
Me: (looks at the wallpaper.) 'Oh, man he right everyone was right I have been spelling it wrong. True I am one crappy speller. Oh shit must make up something' AH HA, umm I do that on purpose you know that! (Laughs nervously)  
  
Guest: yeah right!  
  
Me: hell it doesn't matter how I spell your name as long as I can say it right!  
  
Fluffy: but people reading this can't hear you, hence is why there are reading this IF their reading this.  
  
Me: You such a jackass!  
  
Fluffy: Hey not my fault you turn me into your damn personal servant. ' Actually a mere sex slave but I refuse to say that out aloud'  
  
Me: sucks to be you!  
  
Hotaru-Maxwell: Okay so what's going on we going to sit and talk or what?  
  
Kouga-kun: as long as that bastard Inuyasha isn't around.  
  
Me: 'good point what the hell are we going to do?' (Looks at e-mails) 'Buttercup you supposed to be helping me where your damn e-mails!' (Finds them) Oh umm it's dinnertime!  
  
Fluffy: finally, all I had was one bowl of corn pops. (A/n: FYI CORN POPS ARE MY FAVROITE CEREAL!!!!!) So, what's for dinner and I hope it doesn't stick to the plates.  
  
Me: Shut up! I'm not a bad cook; I just need to time stuff better.  
  
Fluffy: sure, ya do!  
  
Me: (rolls eyes) Anyway didn't you see me get all that food Costco! So, people we have Ramen, corn dogs, pan pizzas, burritos, ummm (looks in the freezer) oh yeah and ice cream vanilla, chocolate, cookie n cream, orange cream, rocky road, and rainbow!  
  
Fluffy: Ice cream for dinner! What the hell is a corn dog! I'm not about to eat me own kind!  
  
Me: Fine while you people deiced what's for dinner (lays out lot of chip and dips and pours different sodas and beer and wine)  
  
Fluffy: Tsk. Tsk. Your all under the drinking age you know!  
  
Me: (quickly but quietly) There is no drinking age! Beside no one driving!  
  
Fluffy: You don't know that!  
  
Me: Yeah I do because I rent and enslaved several taxi cab drivers!  
  
Fluffy: Look you don't even know what the hell you doing so why don't you just end this chapter and give us all a break already! (Rubs temples) 'Thanks the gods she gave me both my arms back!' A good thing we sent Rin away actually she would have already been asleep. Play a damn CD or something!  
  
Me: I will god hey you can take over anytime you know! Mr. Party Planer. (Turns up the radio)  
  
Fluffy: End the chapter now!  
  
Me: FINE!  
  
Fluffy: Thank you!  
  
Author notes: As you can see, I suck at throwing a party of my own. I need ideas and reviews. Don't give me ' oh I see a lot of mistake and blah, blah, blah. Give me something to work with. Now a final word from my "servant" Lord Fluffy!  
  
Lord Fluffy: in a review posted by Dream-catcher: What happen to Inuyasha? And why wont those Fuckers at Cartoon network answer my e-mails back? The answer is simple first off no I have yet to kill my worthless half brother thus his stupid show remains and will be coming back in Aug. late Aug I think on the 28 or something. Secondly, those fuckers at cartoon network wont answer you back because worth-less Inuyasha is a adult swim show not a cartoon network show. So, e-mail them or go post on the board. Though I'm happy to say that I Lord Sesshomaru will have my own show. Starring me! (Smirks evilly) in which I escape stupid fan fics like this!  
  
Me: (counts to five but fails to keep temper!) Roll over boy!  
  
Fluffy: (falls and rolls over) Bitch!  
  
Me: Shut up. (FYI: yes I put something like a rosary around Fluffy which works almost like Inuyasha's only funny cause Fluffy rolls over)  
  
Last Author note: (I swear it!) okay that's all I have nothing more to say but that I beg for reviews and more guests. Also like I said before give reviews with ideas and yes I'm a horrible speller and my grammar really sucks but hey if it makes you feel better than me or if it's a pet peeve fine tell me that! (Sighs) When I get reviews that I can work with; I'll work on this! Deal? Okay great! Final FYI for the chapter HELL YEAH FLUFFY'S MY DATE FOR THIS PARTY! SO, NO ONE BETTER TOUCH HIM! AND HELL NO HOJO ISN'T INVITE IF HE COMES HE WILL BE KILLED! EVERYONE ELSE IS!  
  
Fluffy: END THE Chapter now!  
  
Me: Shut UP!  
  
Naraku: We're running out of seven-up!  
  
Me: (sweat drop form on the back of my head as I fall down anime style.) I hate my life! 


	3. more guests and more issues!

Act Three: more guests, more issues!  
  
@~@~@~Author notes: Sorry peeps I would have wrote and uploaded this "chapter" sooner if my Boss was a total "dick head" Yup that's right a dick head! He made me work with an total idiot yesterday and I came home with a major headache I couldn't even see clearly. Yet, I should turned what happen yesterday into a Fan fic! That's right a fan fic! So, you all can laugh at the idiot while I get to vent or rant either one would work. Cool idea huh? Oh, well on with the story in which I have no control over. (Sighs and drools over Lord fluffy)~@~@~@  
  
Lord Fluffy: Stop that! (Wipes drool off)  
  
Me: Sorry.  
  
Buttercup and Sailor_happy enters tugging and pulling on Inuyasha. Who doesn't want to come in but all kinds of bugs are coming in speaking of bug.  
  
Hojo: HI I heard you guys are having a party!  
  
Everyone starts screaming, "Kill him!" Kill Him!" as we run around throwing stuff at him. I try to look for my baseball bat as I order Lord Fluffy to use his poison claws to kill the asshole! Vash pulls out that nice little (well big ass) gun and blows Hojo head off. As Inu-tsuki and Aoshi pulls out their swords and start hacking off piece. Lord Fluffy just stand -by watching.  
  
Fluffy: I not touching that thing. However (glance at Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell are you looking at?  
  
Fluffy: A dirty hybrid that I can't believe have the balls to be in the same room as I!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. (Mumbles) Leave me along. I don't have time to mess with trash.  
  
Vash: Woo Hoo! Nice pad you got umm Miss or wait Missy!  
  
Miroku: Lady Missy-bee I think I shall enjoy this very much. (Gropes me)  
  
Me: ACK! (Slaps him to the ground) NO ONE TOUCHES BUT FLUFFY!  
  
Inuyasha: Fluffy. (Laughs)  
  
Fluffy: SHUT UP!  
  
Me: Inuyasha don't make funny of Fluffy or else.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll do whatever the hell I want.  
  
Kouga-kun: That's tell him. Mutt-face shut up.  
  
Naraku: I agree shut the hell up Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: You all can kiss my ass. Each and ever one of ya.  
  
Legolas: I feel so out of place. (Sighs)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey it a little blonde elf. (Laughs)  
  
Fluffy: You just notice?  
  
Me: such a dumb ass. Buttercup and Sailor_happy and Inuyasha: HEY WATCH IT!  
  
Leggy's elf: It's alrigth Legolas.  
  
Me: whatever I hate Inuyasha as many people can tell. Fluffy and corn Pops ROCK! (Drool over Fluffy)  
  
Miroku: well we all making friends now aren't we.  
  
Cat_lovers come in with a box of party games. (Thank the stars and ummm stuff)  
  
Cat_lovers: I got the game.  
  
Me: cool thank!  
  
Buttercup: Strip poker, Twister, life, Uno, Monopoly, ect. Nice set.  
  
Cat_lovers: Thanks.  
  
I not really pay attention for I am eating Ramen, drooling over Fluffy, and pouring more Corn pops. Fluffy looks as pissed as after wondering how the hell he got stuck with me.  
  
Me: How yeah I got a song request by umm (damn I forgot) oh yeah that Chingy song. "Right therr"(plays it)  
  
Everyone starts dancing and such. Eating chips, Jell-O, drinking (whatever they want) *winks* (hey there is no drinking age!) Vash is already on his tenth beer.  
  
Me: Tsk. Tsk. Vash you such a drinker.  
  
Vash: YIPPPPPE.  
  
Naraku: I can't stand this Music! Play something else.  
  
Me: Hell nah. I only listen to Rap and Rock. Like White stripes, Good Charlotte, Red-hot chili peppers and a few others. So, shut the hell up!  
  
Naraku goes over and chokes Legolas to death. As Inuyasha has, his first beer and starts giggling like a girl. Miroku is going around flirting around. Kouga-kun is messing around with all my stuff and getting addicted to Ramen too. Oh yeah and Hojo is dead and with down the toilet in pieces of course.  
  
Me: Fluffy bring back the elf.  
  
Fluffy takes out his Tensaiga and bring back Legolas who jumps up and (umm I have no idea cause I have yet to ever see any of the LOTR movies) But he cause much pain to Naraku. Who starts screaming like a bitch but Dyana makes him feel better. As Naraku gets a beer. (To hell, we all start drinking brinks and wine)  
  
Message to younger crowd and Parents: Yes I do support so called under age drinking. Just don't drink too much too fast without people near and like always don't drink and drive cause most likely you'll die! Hey, that rhymed! LOL. Yeah I got a million of them.  
  
Buttercup: we should play a drinking game now! After all, we all are drinking and such.  
  
Me: sure. (Thinks OW it hurts to think) hmm let watch INUYASHA! The Inuyasha drinking Game!  
  
Buttercup: It doesn't come on anymore.  
  
Me: I have DVD'S!  
  
Fluffy: They give any idiot DVDs don't they.  
  
Vash: I don't have DVDS (starts crying and throwing up)  
  
Me: Oh right take that in the bathroom VASH! (Gets a mop or better yet.)  
  
Fluffy: I'm not cleaning up! Especially that mess!  
  
Me: DO IT OR ELSE!  
  
Fluffy: I detest you woman!  
  
Me: Roll over boy!  
  
[FALLS AND ROLL OVER]  
  
Inuyasha and the other males starts cracking up and nearing wetting themselves. As they watch the great Lord of the western lands actually roll over and for someone who is not even half his damn size!  
  
Buttercup: How the hell did you do that to him? (Third beer)  
  
Me: HA, THE GREAT SLEEPER HAS AWAKEN! I'M THE BITCH OF ALL THE BITCHES! (Fifth beers, sixth bowl of corn pops, tenth cup of Ramen, three handfuls of Lay's sour cream n onion)  
  
Buttercup and Sailor Happy: so I guess Kikyo has nothing on you.  
  
Me: DAMN RIGHT! I'll BITCH SLAP INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: This is pissing me off.  
  
Fluffy: (grumbles) She has lost her mind. (Yes, he is off the floor)  
  
Naraku: well you can't be more evil than me I'm the king of evil.  
  
Inuyasha: why haven't I attack you yet? (Sixth beer)  
  
Naraku: Fuck off runt. (Fourth beer)  
  
Legolas: I FOUND THE RING! (Eighth beer) I HAVE THE POWER! (A/n: I have no idea how Legolas is supposed sound or act. Please help me Leggy's elf)  
  
Aoshi: You don't have any idea who I am do you missy?  
  
Me: Nope I do not I had looked at Kenshin for a while but then YYH took over when I was trying to figure it all out. For you see I haven't looked at Toonime in a while since I work and crap so I wouldn't know. I didn't know YYH was on toonimi I'm hella pissed off. Why am I holding Inuyasha's DVD'S in my hand? (Forgot but I have had a lot of beers, slips of wine, Corn pops, Ramen, and Lay's)  
  
Fluffy: You can't even stand up right! Stop with the Corn POPS! 'How I wish I could kill them all and leave this mad house'  
  
Me: (Wobbling.) Direct me to the damn DVD player!  
  
Fluffy: (slips wine) I think everyone had enough beer and wine to last a while. So I advise that there be no drinking games and we all just leave. So please do us all a huge favor and end the damn chapter and party.  
  
Me: Hell no! It shall never end! I, Lady Missy-Bee shall never let it end.  
  
VASH: WOO HOO THE NEVER ENDING PARTY!!! (Down a whole can of beer)  
  
Inuyasha: ah hell nah! Please someone make her stop. (Mumbles) stop messing with my ears women! (Slips some more beer) (Mumbles) STOP IT!  
  
Buttercup and Sailor_happy are too busy tweaking Inuyasha's ears too care about anything. As the rest or doing whatever talking in such yet Vash and Miroku has quickly made friends and have down a whole two 40 ounces of beer and talking loudly about nothing. I'm too drunk to even think or do much as I lay and drool on Lord Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: STOP DROOLING ON ME!  
  
Me: don't make me say it. (Slurring now of course)  
  
Fluffy: Why was I born?  
  
Inuyasha: (in a quite voice) To be an asshole. Now follow the light. Come into the light.  
  
Fluffy finishes his glass of wine looking as aristocratic as ever pretending that he didn't hear inuyasha. Then as we all least expected. (Well we kinda did)  
  
[BAM]  
  
Inuyasha body is knocked too the ground as Buttercup and Sailor_Happy starts screaming in Fluffy face. Telling him, he sucks and should be a better brother to Inuyasha. I myself is too loaded on everything to give a damn just don't fuck with my CD's, DVD'S, Corn pops, and Mangas and I don't care. Fluffy tells them to shut the hell up and gives another bottle of wine. I pop in a DVD.  
  
Me: ah yes the first time we see FLUFFY! (Whoa, it hurts to scream.) Hey, wait actually the screen is fuzzy. (Sweat drop)  
  
Vash: and they say I drink too much.  
  
Me: hey now I know why I suck at throwing my parties! (Downs a can of bud)  
  
Fluffy: cause you suck at everything! (Slips at wine)  
  
Me: ROLL OVER Fluffy! OW DAMN STOP MAKING ME SCREAM! (Anime swirls are seen around where my eyes used to be) dizzy so damn dizzy.  
  
[Crashes and rolls over]  
  
Fluffy: And thus, I am pissed. END THE CHAPTER YOU DRUNKEN BITCH!  
  
ME: NO! Ow! (Rub temples) I'll never end it unless Hojo comes back from the dead!  
  
Hojo: You called. AM I invites now! CAN I BRING KAGOME?  
  
We thus all began screaming well not Naraku, Inuyasha, Kouga-kun, and Fluffy. Legolas gets a battle-axe and our two sword peeps take out (duh) swords and start hacking away at Hojo stupid body and we burn his stupid body outside in a dumpster. Naraku sighs as he slips a beer thinking of all the evil he will do tonight and forevermore. Inuyasha watches me pig out on some more Ramen wishes and hoping I would share with him. But every time he gets to close, I yell sit.  
  
Me: Please note I still have the same powers as when I was the host of who wants to be a millionaire so don't fuck with me Inuyasha or Fluffy. I kill you and bring you back with the Tensaiga! You know it's better than your piece of crap!  
  
Fluffy and Inuyasha: No it's not!  
  
Me: Yes it is!  
  
Fluffy: Just end the chapter okay. Now you not making any sense at all.  
  
Inuyasha: My Tessiaga can beat the hell out Lord Fluffy!  
  
Me: SIT AND ROLL OVER BOYS! (My head tweaking or eyes I can't tell)  
  
[Two crashes and loud swearing are heard]  
  
Me: finishes  
  
Buttercup: why do you abuse Inuyasha! He's mine!  
  
Sailor_happy: Hell nah he mine!  
  
A tug o war effects happens as Inuyasha is swearing and grumbling about how dumb females are and how we should all die.  
  
Kouga-Kun: shut up! Mutt face!  
  
Naraku: (sighs) I'll end this. (Blast both girls and Inuyasha)  
  
Me: OHM you killed my friend and one of my reviews. YOU BASTARD!  
  
Sesshomaur goes over and slashes Naraku throat and starts cussing him out. Miroku and Vash are shock as well as everyone else as Naraku begins to die.  
  
Dyana: Missy bring Naraku back please.  
  
Missy: Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: I'm not bring no one back. I don't care what you do to me. Now ones kills my brother but me!  
  
Me: That sword is a piece of crap get over it! Fuck the tessiaga! Your sword better cause you can going around and tortured people only to bring them back and do it all over again. Plus you can never ever die! So, leave that punk ass Inuyasha alone. Fuck what your father did! He fell for a human whore anyway!  
  
Fluffy: hmm. I never thought about that way. (Brings back everyone and goes outside)  
  
Me: hey where all you going!? You know you can't go far! Or you'll be shocked!  
  
In addition the rosary that I put on Fluffy, he also gets shocked if he tries to leave and go back home. Which is in deed very painful and knocks him out and I am force to drag him back in the house. 'Man, I wish stuff like this was real' Ah, my evilness and power I use to be thus so  
  
Naraku: okay so I don't have anything on you.  
  
Miroku: I'm scared hold me.  
  
Vash: what going on?  
  
Legolas: I have no idea.  
  
Aoshi: neither do I but hey new music and beer can't good wrong.  
  
Vash: and there, pretty girls everywhere! Let's gets naked! Don't be shy!  
  
Miroku: yeah I might get one to bear me child.  
  
(Angry and evil glares plus slaps)  
  
Miroku and Vash: ah the pain of women.  
  
Naraku: why am I here. I should be out collecting shards and being evil. (Starts plotting)  
  
Inuyasha: I'm collecting shard bastard. First, you steal my love and now you're stealing my lines! Fuck you ya dried up tampon!  
  
Koga-kun: WHOA TMI!! I can't believe Kagome puts up with a mutt-face like you!  
  
Fluffy: I have an idea. Too bad someone killed Jaken. (Growls at me)  
  
Me: Okay I shall end the chapter. I'm too damn sleepy and drunk anyway.  
  
@~@~@~Author notes: well actually, I ending it cause it's dinnertime and I'm off to bed. I hate my new shift and I hate my boss and I hate that idiot I'm forced to work with. See ya all tomorrow or the day after that. Yes the guy I work with it worst than Hojo a million times more! (Growls) ~@~@~@~  
  
Fluffy: sucks to be you!  
  
Me: SHUT UP!  
  
Cat_lovers: are we going to play games or what?  
  
Me: Yup in the next chapter! Fluffy: Oh NO!  
  
Inuyasha: I hate party games!  
  
Naraku: Party games?  
  
Me: (falls over anime style) Of all the games you come with to play with people emotions, you don't know what a game is?  
  
Dyana: I don't Naraku party much.  
  
Naraku: (smirks and glare at Inuyasha) expect with KIKYO!  
  
Inuyasha: You bastard! (Starts to attack him)  
  
Kouga-kun: This is a funny party! Inuyasha fights like a bitch!  
  
Me: Hey! (Stomach growls) Okay really see you next chapter.  
  
Fluffy: please don't bother!  
  
Me: shut up! Please leave some reviews with idea. (Blushes) oh yeah Cat_lovers tell me how you play strip poker cause me and my friends do it well in hella different ways. (Sighs) Actually we're always too drunk to fucking remember any of it anyways.  
  
Vash: Love and Peace! (Keeps this up for about five minutes and passes out)  
  
ME: watch the movies I be back. some day soon. 


	4. Damn doorbell, Hojo, and Gunmen

Act four: Damn doorbell, Hojo, and drunken gunmen!  
  
Lord Fluffy: That's a worthless title.  
  
Me: SHUT UP! And let me do my notes first!  
  
Lord Fluffy: I'm getting sick of you drunken commands!  
  
Me: Roll over and shut up boy!  
  
[Crashes and rolls over.]  
  
On with the notes.  
  
@~@~@~@~ Author notes: Hey again. After a short nap and what six hours at the job with an asshole that is much worst than Hojo. You know the one from a couple of days ago and such. (Yup I still working with that idiot) Anyway, I wish to thank you all for the info, ideas, profiles, and such. I found out a lot about Legolas and Aoshi. Oh, don't mind me I just woke up from a long nap so yeah excuse all grammar errors and such. I shall fixed the ones I made in the pervious chapter or act soon. Also, I'm typing with one hand cause I'm eating what else Corn pops! (Laughs) ahem anyway on with the party. ~@~@~  
  
Lord Fluffy: stop with the Corn Pops.  
  
Me: make me! NAH! (Sticks tongue out with is full of chewed Corn pops)  
  
Lord Fluffy: I detest you woman. (Walks outside again)  
  
Me: hey get back here. I'm not done with you.  
  
Lord Fluffy: Pick on someone else.  
  
Buttercup: The drinking game!  
  
Catlovers: yeah we supposed to play games.  
  
[Doorbell rings]  
  
Inuyasha: what the hell is that noise!  
  
Me: you wouldn't understand if I explained it.  
  
Buttercup and Sailor Happy: YES HE WOULD!  
  
Me: whatever. Tell him yourselves then.  
  
So, while Buttercup and Sailor Happy explain what a doorbell is to Inuyasha the others wonder who was at the door as I stumbled to get the door. Only to find that it was Vixen, another reviewer and her date Spike from Cowboy bebop. (A/n: Spike was the first anime guy that I used to drool over till Fluffy came along. Plus Spike got killed at the end of the show) Running behind them is Yuka who was supposed to be Catlovers guest but got lost. (A/n: My house is on a dead end street and everyone always gets lost when trying to come over. *sighs*)  
  
Vixen: Howdy! Look, I got Spike. I bought back from *blushes* that sad ending.  
  
Spike: Yo. (Has no idea what going on but smells beer and other great stuff.)  
  
Yuka: I didn't know this was a costume party. (Looks at Naraku and Fluffy)  
  
Me: This isn't. Though I had thought about it. (Thinks of all the wonderful things I could have dressed Fluffy in.)  
  
Spike is already drinking with Miroku, Vash, Kouga and Legolas. Who already quite drunk though Legolas seem to be coming in and out of it. Naraku hovering around the corner trying to avoided everyone and still wondering how he got here and what could he do to mess it all up. Sailor Happy and Vixen have gone back into playing tug o war with Inuyasha nearly ripping his kimono off. Aoshi and Fluffy seemed to be making friends with each other since they both are cold hearted and quite mean.  
  
[Doorbell]  
  
Inuyasha: can I get the door! (Struggling out of Happy and Buttercup's hold.)  
  
Me: No that's my job.  
  
I get the door only to come face to face with Hojo again!  
  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yuka: Wow umm Hojo you look different. That's a new kind of tan.  
  
Hojo half dead and half alive charred body crawls back into my living room! : (As I began to freak out yet again and grab my baseball bat and start hitting him. Much to everyone but Yuka's enjoyment. Fluffy comments on what a stupid hanyou I am as I tell him to roll over as he crashes and does just that. Inuyasha wants to laugh but can't really breath as his lungs are being crushed by Buttercup and Sailor happy death hugs. Legolas looks like he is sleeping by with his eyes open, which Miroku find creepy. Vash and the other drunk guys are screaming as well. It is clear that Fluffy is actually bring back with the Tenseiga! As I whack Hojo head off and kick it like a soccer ball and throw his stupid body across the street in my neighbor yard where they keep two hungry pit bulls.  
  
Spike: And they said I was violent and reckless.  
  
Naraku: It only gets worst. Trust me.  
  
Me: shut up Naraku.  
  
Fluffy: That is actually the only thing I enjoy is seeing that human destroyed again and again.  
  
Aoshi: It is very amusing isn't it?  
  
Vash: Hey you have a gun. Look, I have a gun too. (Pointing to Miroku but really talking to Spike)  
  
Miroku: I don't have a gun. What's a gun?  
  
Spike: I think he talking to me. (Not pointing to himself but to wall near Naraku and Dyana who has gone back in messing with him.)  
  
Vash: can a see it huh, huh, huh. (Sounding like a little kid in a toy store)  
  
Spike: Okay but let me see yours.  
  
Fluffy: woman stop drooling on me can't you see what is about to happen?  
  
[Shots are fired]  
  
Miroku: Oh no Legolas!  
  
Me: OMG! You two shot the elf! Not just any elf the prince of elf. I wanted some of his sweet wine. Reckless gunmen.  
  
Vash and Spike: Opps. Sorry.  
  
Leggy's elf chick: He's not dead. Just getting over another hangover.  
  
Dyana: The unbeatable elf.  
  
Naraku: I could take him.  
  
Legolas: Not quite foolish hanyou. I just stop the bullets with my long knives. Quite easy a worthless hanyou like yourself could do it.  
  
Naraku: HEY, WHO TOLD YOU THAT! THAT'S A LIE I'M A FULL FLEDGE DEMON! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT INSULT!  
  
Me: Okay time to play. Could you two please let Inuyasha breath just once?  
  
Fluffy, Buttercup, and Sailor Happy: No.  
  
Me: Fluffy, I'm not talking to you am I?  
  
Fluffy: does it look like I care?  
  
Me: I dunno know how about if I say the two phase that will make you crash and roll around the room? I bet I can say it faster than Inuyasha can eat Ramen and stop bringing that disgusting Hojo back to life I'm growing tired of killing him.  
  
Dyana: Really the sword isn't working in the appearance area he still look like a monster.  
  
Buttercup: I know hmm.  
  
Vixen: How could you tell?  
  
Me: @_@ (LMAO)  
  
Yuka: you people are pretty mean to him. Hojo is a nice guy he always asking to go on a date with Kagome. Jez give him a chance people.  
  
Inuyasha: (cough) no (coughs) he's (cough) a (coughs) fag.  
  
That last reply was enough to make even Fluffy and Naraku crack up into a smile and a quiet chuckle. No, none of us like Hojo but Yuka. Who was not quiet getting the fact that she was in a room filled with demon, hanyous, human, elves, gunmen, swordsmen and swordswomen, though most were drunk out their mind but still hated Hojo a lot.  
  
Me: okay the game we are going to play next is..  
  
[Doorbell]  
  
Inuyasha: can't I get it please! (Trying to get out Buttercup and Sailor Happy's death grip)  
  
Everyone but him of course: NO!  
  
Me: wait a minute!  
  
I opened the door to see Artemis (sp?) from Sailor Moon. Shocked at first the little white fur ball shyly comes in.  
  
Me: Ummm okay who are you here with?  
  
Artemis: Huh?  
  
Inuyasha: A talking cat! I'm killing it! (starts growling)  
  
Everyone looks at Inuyasha with a death lock look on him. Inuyasha quickly mumbles death threats to everyone and then shutting up.  
  
Me: Okay so why are you here for the party or what?  
  
Artemis: Umm no I was here in regards of this newspaper ad. (holds it up with his paw) It said that you and your fiancée (sp?) where looking for a full time babysitter. Since of course, I'm out of a job and Luna has divorce me, my daughter hates me, and I have no home.  
  
Fluffy: Fiancée!? What the hell? Don't start rumors Hanyou!  
  
Me: Roll over Fluffy! (sound of Fluffy hitting the floor) Come down into my office ah better yet, you ever played Twister?  
  
Artemis: yeah.  
  
Me: Goodie, now here I'll set it and you be the spinner guy or cat.  
  
Fluffy: (Sneezes) I don't think this is a good idea. (Sneezes)  
  
Naraku: (Sneezes) I don't play games.  
  
Dyana: Yes you do.  
  
Catlovers: Finally a game.  
  
Me: Yup. (Looking over at Naraku and Fluffy with a questioning look)  
  
I set up the twister game mat and toss over the spinner near Artemis. This should be fun since more than half of us are drunk. Also, I secretly hit the heater thermostat thingy, which will start to heat things up in more ways than one.  
  
Me: everyone playing right?  
  
Inuyasha: No  
  
Fluffy: No! I don't like this game it gives me bad memories.  
  
Naraku: I'm a great demon and great demon don't play silly human or hanyou games.  
  
Legolas: But you are a hanyou.  
  
Me: (snickers) Busted! (Pops in the DVD where even Kikyo admits it) See you are!  
  
Inuyasha: So you're a hanyou! That's explains a lot. That's going to make it easier to kill you.  
  
Fluffy: I surrounded by a bunch of worthless humans and hanyous! (Rubbing his temples)  
  
Yuka: Is this some kind of game you guys play? Can I be a demon too!  
  
[Crashes]  
  
Everyone fall over anime style with big sweat drops forming on the side of their heads. Fluffy looks like he is about to use his demon sword to kill the stupid clueless girl. As I get up rubbing my temples explaining the game to Artemis who looks equally clueless.  
  
Me: okay this is the end of the chapter! (Rubbing temples)  
  
Fluffy: YES!  
  
Aoshi: can I leave?  
  
Inu-Tsuki: No.  
  
Inuyasha: Can I breath just once?  
  
Buttercup and Sailor Happy: No.  
  
Fluffy: Stop touching my tail hanyou.  
  
Me: Sorry. (Giggles) wait a minute, No!  
  
Yuka: can I be a hanyou then?  
  
[Crashes]  
  
Again, everyone falls over anime style as we wonder where we let anyone from Kagome School come into the door.  
  
Inuyasha: she leaves me for this?  
  
Buttercup and Sailor Happy: We won't leave you ever Inuyasha! (Tweaks his ears)  
  
[Faints]  
  
Miroku: YIPPEE, LETS PLAY A GAME! (Banging his head on the table)  
  
[Guns shots]  
  
Me: Stop shooting! You two messing up my walls!  
  
Vash and Spike: Sorry. (Laughing out loud] Look, we made a picture.  
  
Me: And they say I drink too much. (Shakes head) leave reviews. I'll post up another chapter once f.f.net stop acting like a beka! Whew, seven pages typed! (Does the happy lap dance on Fluffy.)  
  
Fluffy: Get off me with that!  
  
Buttercup and Sailor happy: Let's give him mouth to mouth!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm UP!  
  
Naraku: I hate my life.  
  
Kouga: WEEEEEEE! I'm king of the world!  
  
Me: @_@ JEZ!  
  
Fluffy: This is all your fault!  
  
Me: Does it look like a care? 


	5. The hottest game of twister

Act five: The hottest game of twister.  
  
@~@~@~@~Author notes: Okay so FF.net has stop being a Baka for one and I can happily post stuff again. Which is cool cause I'm over all writers block now. Also if this comes out in those weird little encoded things with the tm stuff. I found a way to fix it. You right click the mouse go down to encoding and then hit Unicode also I found out I can just repost it but that's a pain. Here the story. ~@~@~@~@  
  
Fluffy: Are done now? Also you should you had a errors in the act before this.  
  
Me: Shut up. (Mumbles) I will then. Baka!  
  
Fluffy: I have a feeling I'm not going to like this at all. (Rub temples)  
  
Me: *giggles* Ya think? 'I going get you back for that last comment'  
  
Inuyasha: I wish I could breath.  
  
Buttercup: I wish I could take you home.  
  
Vixen: Over my dead body Baka!  
  
Me: Okay Artemis spin the spinner and let's begin!  
  
Yuka: What are we playing again?  
  
Me: Twister so everyone take off your shoes or whatnot.  
  
Everyone takes off their shoes well expect Inuyasha who never wears any. As I pull the mat out more. The drunken gunmen and Miroku struggle to get up after that as finally Inuyasha get to catch his breath as Sailor_happy helps out Vash and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha: It smell like corn in here now.  
  
Me: My feet smell like baby powder!  
  
Fluffy: and we all care because?  
  
Me: shut up. Spin it Artemis. Fluffy you're going first.  
  
Fluffy: No I am not.  
  
Me: You sure about that?  
  
Fluffy: I hate you.  
  
Me: does it look like I care?  
  
Vixen: your worst than Spike and Faye. Good thing I got him outta that.  
  
Spike: I never like her.  
  
Artemis: They remind me of Raye and Serena. They make a good wife and husband though.  
  
Fluffy: Watch your tongue you white fleabag! I the lord of the western will never.  
  
Me: Spin the win!  
  
Fluffy: How dare you cut..  
  
Me: Roll over Fluffy! Artemis spin it now!  
  
Artemis: Okay.  
  
Artemis: (spins) Okay right hand on blue.  
  
Me: Fluffy get down on the mat.  
  
[Twenty minutes later.]  
  
Naraku: I knew I hate this. (Right hand on green, left foot on blue)  
  
Fluffy: Get you out me face like that! (Left foot on green, right hand on yellow)  
  
Me: you know I have a cute butt! (Left foot on green and right foot on blue)  
  
Miroku: I never thought I be on top of so many girls. (Just enjoying this too much)  
  
Vash: This game is fun. (Winks at Miroku.)  
  
[Smack! though they don't fall down]  
  
Spike: is it me or is it getting hot in here?  
  
Naraku: all these stupid human on here. Don't you human brush your teeth?  
  
Dyana: shut up monkey man.  
  
Naraku: worthless hanyou all in my face.  
  
Me: Like you?  
  
Fluffy: Can we please stop this now. (Inuyasha who been right next to him is now under him)  
  
Me: why? You seemed to be so close to your brother.  
  
Fluffy: (looks at Inuyasha out the corner of his eye) I detest this game.  
  
Inuyasha: why can't I breath. (Left hand on blue, right hand on green)  
  
Yuka: Wow Inuyasha you seem to be a magnet everyone smashing you huh?  
  
Me: I'm surprise he didn't say it yet. (Right hand blue dot)  
  
Legolas: Hmm this is a hard game for those us on the elf side.  
  
Fluffy: That pun wasn't necessary.  
  
Me: yeah it was.  
  
Vash: It is getting hot.  
  
Me: hmm only one thing to do then.  
  
Fluffy: End this chapter and have another writer block attack??? For the world will be grateful.  
  
Me: actually Fluffy butt I was going to put another song.  
  
Inuyasha: Fluffy butt. (Laugh)  
  
Fluffy: as soon as this is over, I will kill you.  
  
Inuyasha: sure.  
  
Kouga: Lets all kill him.  
  
Sailor_happy: You all forget I am a sailor scout I won't let you hurt my hanyou.  
  
Buttercup: Don't make me hurt you. Go back to Miroku. Give me back my hanyou.  
  
Me: if you fall you lose.  
  
Fluffy: is that so.  
  
Inuyasha: you fall on me and I'll kill you.  
  
Yuka: You two are such a good brother. I can tell you love each very much.  
  
Fluffy and Inuyasha: WHAT!  
  
Miroku: (laughs) only cause Sesshomaru trapped here. Buttercup: and out of character.  
  
Inuyasha: feh, whatever.  
  
Fluffy: end this game.  
  
Me: your cute when you have that deadly look in your eyes.  
  
Spike: Someone turn on the AC!  
  
Legolas: It is getting pretty darn hot.  
  
Aoshi: Perhaps is why they call it the hot spot.  
  
Catlovers: hmm I think my back is about to break.  
  
Leggy's elf: yeah my back is killing me.  
  
Me: quit grumbling. Fall if you don't want to play. Then I win.  
  
Buttercup: Inuyasha and Miroku holding most of us up.  
  
Sailor_happy: Their so strong. (Happy)  
  
Miroku: My back. (Whimpers)  
  
Inuyasha: I'm starting to smell stuff I don't like.  
  
Kouga: I wonder why.  
  
Inuyasha: damn you Kouga.  
  
Inu-Tsuki: (laughing) this is funny.  
  
Spike: Can't breath. This is stupid.  
  
Vash: why don't girls wear skirts?  
  
(Smack)  
  
Me: Yuka wearing one but stop being a perve.  
  
Yuka: Hey you didn't have to tell him that!  
  
Me: yes I did.  
  
Fluffy: Will you end this chapter wench!  
  
Me: (without thinking.) Roll over boy!  
  
As Fluffy crashes and fall on Inuyasha, which cause domino effect as, everyone falls. Much to Vash and Miroku glee which both their hand freely grope everyone within their crushed reached. A slight smile crosses Fluffy's lips.  
  
Me: I'm glad you happy down get off me!  
  
Fluffy: End the chapter!  
  
Inuyasha: Get off my back!!!!  
  
Fluffy: Unless you can all throw me off I refuse to get you worthless pile of demons, humans and hanyous.  
  
Everyone on the bottom: Get off now!  
  
Fluffy: as soon as you end the chapter.  
  
Me: damn you Sesshomaru! (Whimpers) my poor back.  
  
Spike: O_O too hot.  
  
Miroku: O_O.  
  
Me: fine I get in. I have to work on other stories anyway.  
  
Fluffy: perfect.  
  
Inuyasha: @_@  
  
Artemis: I'm glad I am not in this.  
  
Me: END THE CHAPTER ARTEMIS.  
  
Artemis: okay. Umm this the end so leave a review.  
  
Me: [faints]  
  
Fluffy: Looks like I win this round.  
  
Vash: Love and Backpain! (Crack) 


	6. The return of Hojo! Naraku,many faces?

Act six: The return of Hojo in drag!  
  
@~@~@~@~Author notes: Hey everyone sorry but I been sick for the longest time, then after that. I had an endless amount of work (stock shift) at my job. I hate stocking. It sucks! Well anyway, he is the long awaited act/chapter six! ~@~@~@  
  
Fluffy: Long awaited my.  
  
Me: shut your mouth.  
  
Fluffy: Well I won the game so I get to leave after this. You said winner gets whatever they want and I what out of this hellhole.  
  
Me: Too bad Fluffy but you cheated and beside I'll never let you go! (Hugs him) So cute and Fluffy.  
  
Fluffy: Stupid fan crazed girls! 'There one in every inch of the web'  
  
Vash: At least you have some.  
  
Spike: anyone got a light. I need to smoke.  
  
Buttercup: Smoking bad for the lungs.  
  
Spike: So?  
  
Naraku: Hmm this era has a lot of harmful things. I might be incline to bring a few back to feudal Japan.  
  
Inuyasha: The hell you will Naraku!  
  
Kouga: You can't stop him mutt face.  
  
Fluffy: What's the point of this chapter?  
  
Me: (stop drooling all over him) Oh yeah! Time to play Truth or dare! Starring me and Fluffy-Butt!  
  
Fluffy: Stop calling me that! Stupid girls always disgracing me with these lowly pet names!  
  
Yuka: so can I be a demon now? I want Inuyasha's ears but Fluffy' hair.  
  
Naraku: I have a better game let's play Jason VS Freddy. I'll be Jason; Inuyasha can be Freddy. So, I'll need an axe.  
  
{Sweat drops and worried looks]  
  
Me: Umm how about no and hell no! Jason still give my nightmares!  
  
Miroku: You can bear my child Yuka! (Hugs her)  
  
[Smack]  
  
Yuka: Your too creepy for me sorry playboy.  
  
Vash: How about me?  
  
Spike: or me?  
  
Sailor_Happy: Ahem. Back off.  
  
Vixen: for real spike you're here with me.  
  
Me: Anyway. We all played truth or dare before right?  
  
Inuyasha: No  
  
Vash: no.  
  
Naraku: I don't want to play. So, who cares unless I get an axe? I want to be an axe murderer! (Smirking evilly at Inuyasha and Kouga) Such fine fur coat I could get and throw rugs. Ah, throw rugs.  
  
Fluffy: You mean fleas' bitten rugs. Inuyasha has loads of them. I wouldn't put that mangy wolf on me if I were you gods knows when he ever bathe. (Flicks hair.)  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha: Screw you Fluffy butt! (Start scratching)  
  
[Doorbell]  
  
Me: YAY it the doorbell! More guests YAY! Just what we all needed! (Runs and gets it)  
  
Hojo: Hello everyone! (Dressed in drag)  
  
Me: (in shock)  
  
Miroku: EW!  
  
Catlovers: well I lost my appetite for good.  
  
Legolas: Why won't he just die? Well it a she now.  
  
Yuka: where did you get that red dress and heels!?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm getting a new outfit!  
  
Vixen: I think I going to get glasses after this.  
  
Fluffy: I didn't bring him back!  
  
Leggy's elf: Their no way to get rid of him!  
  
Aoshi: Well I'm not getting rid of him.  
  
Inu-tsuki: I'm not touching that thing anymore.  
  
Hojo: I have a song to sing!  
  
Kouga: Gods spare us.  
  
Me: umm we're not doing karaoke for at least another two chapters or so! So why don't you leave.  
  
Leggy's elf: Hmm I was right! Yay!  
  
Fluffy: This can't get any worst.  
  
Hojo: (puts on a CD and starts singing and dancing) I'm coming. I'm coming out! (Keeps this up in his off key voice.)  
  
Kouga, Fluffy, Inuyasha, and myself start howling our ears can't take it any longer. Must stop. Even Vash and Spike or banging their heads on the desk.  
  
Me: (grabs baseball bat) SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
(Whack)  
  
Hojo goes flying out the door as Inuyasha and Kouga goes and maul Hojo to death.  
  
Hotaru- Maxwell: GO Kouga!  
  
The two come back all bloody looking but happy. Our eardrums can rest peacefully once again. As Hojo, the homo has died once again. Yuka is in complete shock. Fluffy and Aoshi looks pissed.  
  
Spike: This has got to be the weirdest party I was ever invited too. Naraku: I want an axe!  
  
Me: NO!  
  
Fluffy: Can I leave now?  
  
Me: Shut up!  
  
Spike: does anyone have a light?  
  
Vixen: No you can't smoke in here.  
  
Yuka: Can I be a hanyou then? (Finally, out of shock and forgotten about Hojo)  
  
Everyone but her: NO!  
  
Aoshi: was this chapter about anything at all?  
  
Fluffy: No, it was just a waste of everyone time!  
  
Me: That's it! ROLL OVER!  
  
[Fluffy hits the ground and rolls over]  
  
Inuyasha: I need a new outfit maybe green. I like green.  
  
Me: cause you smoke trees! (  
  
Buttercup: Don't start that again! Inuyasha don't do drugs!  
  
Sailor_happy: YEAH!  
  
Me: (looking innocent as possible) Hey it rhymed okay. Gez.  
  
Spike: How come he gets to smoke?  
  
Buttercup: He doesn't smoke! And she wasn't talking about ciggies either.  
  
Vash: What else is there to smoke.  
  
Me: Oh there a lot of.  
  
Fluffy: END THIS CHAPTER BEFORE AN ANGRY MOB OF PARENTS SUE YOUR ASS!  
  
Me: Why I have said many times before that I don't own any of you characters and they should all know that this is a fan fic. So they can't sue and I can say whatever the hell I want. Cause at least this is my fan fic. SO there! Beside they can come to my house all they want. I have an army of Corn Pops people and you! They wouldn't make it out alive.  
  
Naraku: I want an Army!  
  
Fluffy: (groans) just please for the love of gods end this pointless story and chapter!  
  
Me: lemme think. Ummmmmmmmmmmm ummmmmmmm ummmmmmm. NO! AS IN N. O. GOT THAT FLUFFY BUTT!  
  
Fluffy: END THE CHAPTER!  
  
ME: SHUT UP!  
  
Fluffy: HELL NO!  
  
(Another three mins passed)  
  
Artemis: How long can they keep this up!?  
  
Miroku: I'm surprise they have landed in the bedroom yet.  
  
Fluff: Worthless fleabag and monk shut up! Don't give her any ideas!  
  
Me: SHUT UP!  
  
Fluffy: YOU shut up!  
  
Me: No you!  
  
Fluffy: You!  
  
Me: YOU!  
  
Legolas: well I was asleep.  
  
Inuyasha: What? Your eyes were opened the whole damn time! I saw you!  
  
Legolas: I sleep with my eyes open.  
  
Vash: cool can you teach me.  
  
Miroku: OOOO I want to learn!  
  
Kouga: yes it could come in handy!  
  
Inuyasha: What are you three up too? (Growling at Kouga)  
  
Legolas: One cannot teach such things. Sorry.  
  
Naraku: hmm I just I settle for a baseball bat. (Reading more horror comics and DVD covers) Humans have such good ways of horror. I should go more into this. I change my mind I shall me Freddy and Inuyasha can be Jason!  
  
Inuyasha: What the fuck are you talking about!? Who is Jason? Stop calling me out my name!  
  
Buttercup: Such language!  
  
Sailor_happy: I think that's enough outta you.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, I don't care.  
  
Naraku: I want a dark cloak like this. I want to be in the fourth sequel of Scream 4! I think I could do better than that lousy human.  
  
Yuka: Wasn't there already a scream 4!  
  
Leggy's elf: I think not.  
  
Me: (Gagged Fluffy with his own tail) I hope not those movies were stupid!  
  
Naraku: now looking at "I know what you did last summer," Hey that guy has a dark cloak too! I really want a dark cloak now! Much better than this cheap ugly baboon fur, it makes me rash anyway.  
  
Me: Hmm maybe. Nah.  
  
Fluffy: (Mumbles) hamn you! Canned beef!!  
  
Me: what was that Fluffy butt!?  
  
Spike: (shakes his head) I need a smoke. Please just one smoke. Me: Here's throws him a lighter!  
  
Naraku: Can I have a dark cloak now and a rusted hook?  
  
Me: Umm we'll see in the next chapter.  
  
Leggy's elf: Aw, this is the end?  
  
Catlovers: What about truth or dare?  
  
Me: Next chapter I promise. (Smiles at Fluffy) Any last words Fluffy boy?  
  
Fluffy: Mumble: muck you!  
  
Me: sorry not into pokemon.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~ Author notes: So yeah. I'm looking for some T's and D's. Though I have a lot anyway but I can use some from my most loyal guests! Also yes, there will be a karaoke in the next chappies or so. So, you can e-mail me with songs you want to sing or your guest or both. Doesn't matter does it? Oh well bye @~@~@~@  
  
Inuyasha: I don't sing!  
  
Buttercup and Sailor_happy: Yes you do!  
  
Me: Oh boy!  
  
Yuka: Can I be a demon now?  
  
{Everyone faints}  
  
Artemis: Leave a review folks. For this is the end. Of the chapter, I mean. 


	7. High school kills

Act seven: High school kills. (EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!)  
  
@~@~@~@~Author notes: Hiya. As the above title has said it has been a while since I worked on this Fan fic. And I felt bad since I haven't worked on this in a long while. Plus School has started and I won't be writing as much anymore. Sucks too be me. I know. (Sighs) However, I have many, many one-shots for everyone's enjoyment!!! (Sighs) Good-bye summer. Hello, mountains stacks of homework. (Heavy sigh) At least I have Mr. Fluffy butt ~@~@~@~@  
  
Fluffy: Oh goodie.  
  
Me: shut up.  
  
Fluffy: So hopefully your saying this is the end of the story.  
  
Me: No, not at all. Like many summer authors are doing with their stories, I too will have post-pone this story for now. Though I have a lot of ideas.  
  
Fluffy: (smirks) aw, that's too bad. No more stories about me, my stupid hybrid brother, that many wolf, that nutcase Naraku, that stupid monk, those two stupid gunmen, or those elves. Today is a joyous day after all!  
  
Me: Yes I know. (Sighs) But everyone is starting or have started school so people will understand. I will be able to work on a number of one-shots over the four-day weekend and other weekends. I might even come back to this. I do have all my notes.  
  
Fluffy: don't bother.  
  
Me: You mean! You know that.  
  
Fluffy: never said I wasn't.  
  
Me: Oh well that's why I am making an all new one-shot about you and Rin!  
  
Fluffy: Oh really?  
  
Me: yeah I am.  
  
Fluffy: not if I destroy your keyboard.  
  
Me: there always school.  
  
Fluffy: crap that stupid place.  
  
Me: yes it is.  
  
Fluffy: so?  
  
Me: what now?  
  
Fluffy: what was the point of this?  
  
Me: to tell my summer blues and to let you all go free. For now.  
  
Everyone but me: YAY!  
  
Me: whoa. Fluffy you can't leave.  
  
Fluffy: crap.  
  
Me: sighs. I be back someday. Soon I hope. 


	8. Missy says goodbye Read it before it is ...

Act eight: Missy-Bee is leaving!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Good riddance  
  
Me: Shut up!  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't you know how happy this makes everyone?  
  
Me: I have a lot of friends, Fan, funny reviewers, and great stories. So, a lot of people will not be happy.  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm happy. I'm for one am glad you are leaving for good.  
  
Me: I have a good reason for leaving as I have posted in another one of my stories.  
  
Sesshomaur: yeah right.  
  
Me: (rolls eyes)  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't you have homework?  
  
Me: yeah but shut up about it.  
  
Sesshomaru: well it's your grades.  
  
Me: yeah they are now shut up and let me do the talking.  
  
Sesshomaur: As you wish.  
  
Me: Okay. I had a story that a posted well early, early this morning like at three o clock. I had wrote and then edited in like two hours. (It was one of my midnight sugar high stories.) It was called "A Rin and Shippo lemon" Not too long ago like by ten o clock my story was removed by the site. WHY!?! Because some stupid person who didn't even read, my story reported it. It was a G-Pg rated story and it was a one-shot. There was a "lemon between the two" Since one; I am not a sick person who would actually write a lemon between two young children. Since the fact Shippo and Rin was only trying to make lemonade!!! (Yes pun intended)  
  
So, I'm pissed off as one may suggest. So I am have created an account oh MM.Org now. And I am going to repost all my stories. Plus more on there. It has come to my attention that FF.net is doing this to a lot of folks. Though I never thought that they were so unjust. I mean they could have sent an e-mail to me telling me to remove it. I got madder when I heard of a boycott going on started by a fellow authoress I used to review name reene24 (who is running it) Actually a lot of us authors or authoress have been leaving this site. No lemons fine. No stories that are Nc-17. NO this and that. Fine okay. Whatever. For a place with the motto "unleash your imagination and free your soul." They really don't give enough freedom for it. Well mainly what I have to say is: Hell yeah I am leaving this site and putting my stories on a site where I can do whatever the hell I want. Which is the type of person I am.  
  
I am the same name. I'll have my same stories plus more. Plus I can even add Fan art! SO all in all. This is a better site. Plus I was planning on writing an actually lime/lemon in my newest story. Which need a new title and a better summary. (Thanks Catlover for the review I know I need to work on it.)  
  
So thanks for all your wonder reviews, ideas, support and all. But I gots to go. I don't know if I add more to this story or what. Let me know even though I won't be posting it on here though. Well good-bye everyone. As much as I had liked the site. I can't stand by and watch my stories or worst yet my account be deleted for no good reason. Oh, don't worry about your reviews. I copied them and made a word doc contain all my reviews besides I did have them all sent to my e-mail.  
  
Check ya later.  
  
Sesshomaru: (smiling) Well I won't miss you.  
  
Me: Oh, I know. You're coming with me Mr. Fluffy-butt.  
  
Sesshomaru: WHAT!?! NOOOOOOOOOO! (Anime fall, hella sweat drops, dizzy swirls around his eyes.)  
  
Me: Man; now I have to carry him. Or...  
  
[pulls a string, loud noise]  
  
Artemis: Yes Lady Bee.  
  
Me: Please drag Mr. Fluffy-sama to the other site. We are leaving now. Artemis: (grumbles) Stop feeding him sooo much corn pops!!  
  
Me: You can take away my fans. My Reviews. My Stories. BUT YOU WILL NEVER GET MY CORN POPS! I gotta have my pops.  
  
Rin: Wait for Rin.  
  
Me: I wasn't leaving without you Rin.  
  
Rin: Oh. Where my coloring sticks???  
  
Me: The other site.  
  
Rin: Rin wants to leave now.  
  
Me: lets go.  
  
Rin: YAY.  
  
Me: well thanks everyone. Oh yeah I will repost my "banned" story on MM.org. Maybe it will get reviews and a chance to live there. See ya when I see ya. 


End file.
